lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Amon, also known as the Angel of Time, is one of the Kings of Angels from the 2nd Epoch and a descendant of the Ancient Sun God. He is a sequence 1 and accommodates the Uniqueness of the Error Pathway According to the doctrines from the third epoch, the Ancient Sun God once said that he is the cunning god, the god of mischief and the light at the end of the world. He had hunted Pallez Zoroast, who is also a sequence 1 Beyonder of Error Pathway, for thousands of years, and finally got his sequence 1 characteristic. He now holds all characteristics of the pathway and is preparing or waiting for the sequence 0 ritual. He also "solved the mystery" around Mr. Fool, successfully revealing that Klein is Mr. Fool, a blessed of Castle of Origin, and can revive with its power. He is trying to seize the Castle of Origin from Klein. Honorable Titles "The Clock-hand that tampers with Time, The Shadow that roams across Fate, The Manifestation of Deception and Trickery." Appearance He appears as a young man with black eyes and black curly black hair. He had a broad forehead and a thin face. Usually, he wears a crystal monocle hung over his eye and a black pointed hat. Personality As a pleasure offender, he has no common ethics, and he just pursues stimulation and cheerfulness. He sees anything as his toys or playmates. He teases others just for fun. After all, in the eyes of a natural mythical creature like him, human beings aren‘t different from ants. They all just toys. He is good at fraud, and used to fraud rather than straight-up forces to achieve his goal. His words can be very persuasive. He often deceives and misleads others by speech craft. History Amon was born as Ancient Sun God's son in order to reduce madness. He was born with uniqueness and likely one sequence 1 characteristic of Error Pathway. In Fourth Epoch there was an angel family Amon, while actually all the members are Amon himself all alone. He and Adam helped Tudor kill the three Red Priest angels and become sequence 0, and supported the Tudor Empire later on. He also killed the sequence 1 angel of Jacob Family and pretended to be him for a long time after his death. He first appeared in the book in Forsaken Land of the Gods, where he met an exploration team and controlled the captain to enter the City of Silver. He then discovered Derrick having a connection with the Fool and tried to enter The Gray Fog. He later claims that he has been tracing the history before the first epoch for a long time in Forsaken Land of the Gods. He seems to be very familiar with the Abyss, and has been traveling between Backlund and Forsaken Land of the Gods through the Abyss and his tomb since at least fourth epoch. Later his clone (one of the parasites) came to Backlund and encountered Klein. He parasitized the whole family of Hazel, turning everyone nearby into his clone, and making everyone put on a monocle in front of Hazel at the same time, which led to Hazel's mental breakdown. In the remote past, He tampered and deleted some of the key information provided in the Parasite Potion, causing all of the younger parasite demigods making wrong actions in some cases. He told this message to Flora Jacob who had gone astray long since and enjoyed the sight of her desperate look. He killed Flora Jacob and traced the disturbance of her fate back to Klein. Klein and Pallez (parasitized on Leonard) eventually killed this Amon. Pallez browsed this clone's memory and learned about a Jacob Family treasure, however this was a trap set by Amon thousands of years ago. From his death, Amon knew that Pallez Zoroast is in Backlund. When Klein became sequence 3, the Castle of Origin drew the attention of all high-sequence Beyonders of the Fool Group, including Amon. After the battle against King George III's promotion ritual, Amon (a clone) got one of Klein's marionette that was lost during the battle, tracked down Klein, and parasitized him (with the controlling mode). Then Amon brought Klein to his main body which was located in the Forsaken Land of the Gods. After many struggles, Klein finally escaped through suicide with the help of the Evernight Goddess, but he is still being hunted by Amon in the Forsaken Land of the Gods. In the meantime, Amon noticed the connection between Klein and Pallez. Through Klein, Amon tricked Pallez into thinking Amon was still in the Forsaken Land and couldn't come to Backlund with his main body. He set up a trap in the Jacob Family treasure thousands of years ago. He deceived his own clone, making Pallez failed to realize the trap when he browsed Amon's clone memory. Amon finally succeeded in tracking Pallez down and got his sequence 1 characteristic. Trivia * Amon calls Adam "my paranoid brother". * As a “king of angel” levels cryptologist ，Amon can't decrypt the third elements of Klein’s honorable titles - “Protector of magic and theatrical performance in Backlund”. He was amused when he got the answer from Klein's mind. He thought Klein was as interesting as he is and wants his faith. * Under the auspices of himself, "the Amons" will adopt internal decisions by democratic voting. * When Amon learned that Klein had put on a monocle and pretended to be him to frighten Medici, he thought it was very interesting, and said that he would pretend to be Klein the next time he met Medici, and put on a monocle again in front of him. * Every clone of Amon is obsessed with monocle. When he was a seagull, his right eye had a black circle feathers. When he was an ant, he can only wiggle his right tentacle. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Beyonder Category:Angel Category:Angel Kings Category:Antagonist